Under the Stars
by ArticulateThief
Summary: It was a pleasant evening, where Lithuania finally had some time off to spend with Poland. It was a rare occurrence, but when it did happen, the two nations thoroughly enjoyed it. They spend the night under the stars, where an unexpected tension between them is just waiting to be broken. Just a short one with excessive fluff that I wrote a little while back


'There he is, why didn't I think to look here sooner?' Lithuania thought to himself. He slowly walked over to the blonde boy who was lying, sprawled out on a bed of sweet smelling grass, his hair covering his face. As he approached, he noticed the small controlled breaths that indicated the boy was asleep. 'Oh Poland, what **are** you like?' Liet sighs quietly. Then, as he attempts to lay down next to the blonde, he hears a tiny noise coming from him. A soft, pained cry, that caused Lithuania to panic slightly. He carefully places a hand next to the boy, and leans over to brush the hair off his face. When he does though, Poland coughs.

"Poland? Hey, wake up, Poland." Liet says, whilst gently shaking his friend's shoulders. Then Lithuania notices that Poland isn't looking too great. 'Maybe it's the heat' he thinks to himself. 'I told him not to stay outside too long.'

"Hey, Poland, come on, let's get you inside." he places a hand over Pol's forehead, which feels incredibly warm to the touch.

"L..Liet..?" The smaller boy misreads the situation a little and blushes intensely. "Hey! Wha..?" Poland never thought Lithuania would be this forward, seriously.

"Oh, thank goodness." Liet closes his eyes and sighs deeply. Poland is still confused as to why his friend was practically on top of him, and why he was touching his face. "Hey Lithuania, what are you doing so publicly huh? You wanna make big bully Russia all mad?" Lithuania suddenly realises what he is doing and backs off, looking around to make sure Russia is nowhere to be seen. Although, Russia has a tendency to know things, he also has a tendency to keep tabs on his fellow countries. The ones he has 'claimed' anyway. "I'm sorry Poland, you just looked sick was all." Poland laughs slightly, "So you thought it would be good idea to do that out here? You might scare my pony off with your suggestive behaviour Liet." Lithuania chuckles. 'What pony?' he thinks to himself, looking around.

The two boys lay next to each other and watch the sunset. Their light-hearted exchange of jokes and the occasional tickle fight make it quite the enjoyable evening. Unfortunately, neither of them experience this much because Lithuania always has so much to do.

"Hey, Pol?" Lithuania says as he looks up at the moon, it's pale glow illuminating his face.

"What is it?" Poland answered, his eyes flickering from open to closed.

"I like spending time with you, you know that right?" Poland felt his chest tighten and his breath become restricted. 'What is he trying to say?' He thought nervously.

"Poland?" the blonde haired boy flinched. "Yeah. I know. I'm pretty interesting aren't I?" he chuckles, turning to see liet's face. Lithuania laughs, much to Poland's delight, at his poor attempt to cover up his true feelings.

"Do you wanna go back to my place? It's kinda cold out here." Lithuania smiled, and turned to his friend. "Poland, I can't stay, you know that. Russia will kill me. Literally." Poland sighed, 'This happens every time'. He shuffles closer to Liet, and rests his head on his body. It's harder than he imagined, so he tries to get himself comfortable. Lithuania blushes, but doesn't say anything.

'I can feel him. Right there next to me. I can hear him breathing, feel his hand on my stomach, smell his hair, he's here. Next to me. It's happening.'

Lithuania's emotions were buzzing round and round along with hundreds of thoughts and possible outcomes of this situation. He didn't want to screw it up, but he didn't know why he was so nervous.

'I'm out here, alone, with him. I don't think he likes it though, this contact. Maybe I should pretend to be asleep and move away..' Poland had decided that he didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable, so he carried out his plan to slowly back off.

But he was stopped. Lithuania had grabbed onto his jumper from behind. "Hey, are you asleep?" Liet said. Poland pretended to be asleep. "Pol?" Poland pretended to be asleep still. "Poland?" the blonde boy felt the urge to say something, but he carried on. Then he felt a hand caress his cheek, and he sat bolt upright. He stuttered several times, then Lithuania sat up too. "I wasn't doing anything weird honest! I was just getting a bug out of your hair..." Poland didn't believe it, until he saw the bug in Liet's hand. 'Oh. That's awkward.' he cringed in his mind.

"And here's me thinking you were being like, romantic and totally touchy feely and stuff. Seriously, Lithuania." Liet looked at his friend, he didn't understand. Why would he caress Poland's cheek in that way? He certainly wasn't the type to put people in uncomfortable situations. But, that would be nice. He would never have the courage to do it to Poland though. At least, he didn't think he did.

The two boys found themselves facing each other, unsure of what to make of the situation. The tension in the air was thick, and neither knew how to break it. Several seconds passed, as they looked into each others eyes. Then Lithuania looked away.

He didn't know what to do. What was going on? Why did he feel so unnerved? But, in a strange way, he felt attracted to the smaller boy. As if the moonlight was illuminating his presence in a new light. Making him look at his friend in a different way.

Poland pulled his legs up to his chest. He felt somewhat exposed for some reason. Nervous maybe. He felt his cheeks become warmer. He didn't want Lithuania to leave. He didn't want this moment to end. But he knew it would. Then, in the heat of the moment, he leant forward. It just so happens, that his friend was doing the same. The two boys were only centimetres away from each other, when they bashed heads.

"Oww!" Poland said, rubbing his forehead. Lithuania and Poland continued to soothe their sore heads, laughing and giggling all the while. Once the boys had finished their fit of giggles, they found themselves staring into the other's eyes once more. Only this time, Lithuania had shuffled closer and placed a hand on top of Poland's. Liet smiled, as Pol's hand seemed to be made to fit into his own, a perfect match.

"Your hand is like, really big." Poland joked. Liet reached out to touch his friend's face. He placed a finger on the side of his face and stroked it. The blonde boy slowly closed his eyes, he felt the soft touch of Lithuania's hand and it relaxed him.

Then, they leant in closer. Their bodies were pressed against each other, Poland's seeming to be just the right size to tuck under Liet's more broad body. Poland placed his arms slowly on to the brown haired boy's chest, and Lithuania pulled him in closer. Then Poland wrapped his arms tight around his neck and, not being able to wait any longer, did what he had been waiting to do all evening. The two locked lips with furious passion, and it seemed to be minutes before they parted. But when they did, their heads were pressed against one another, and Lithuania smiled as Poland tried to hold back the urge to kiss him once again.

The two nations laid side by side, arms intertwined, under the moonlit sky, Poland's head resting on Lithuania's shoulder as they fell sound asleep. And Russia, who was stroking a pony far off in the distance, knew exactly what had been going on all along. But he didn't mind.


End file.
